Ketukan Pintu
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kougyoku terbangun akibat ketukan pintu.


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Kougyoku terbangun akibat ketukan pintu.

 **Ketukan Pintu** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _00.00 a.m._**

 _Tok! Tok!_

Kougyoku spontan terjaga mendengar ketukan agak keras dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dengan mata setengah tertutup, Kougyoku berjalan menghampiri pintu, terseok-seok akibat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih mengantuk. Setibanya di depan pintu kamar, Kougyoku menarik engselnya.

Dan tidak mendapati siapapun ada di depan sana.

"Ng?" Heran, gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, tetapi dia benar-benar tidak menemukab sesosok manusia pun di sana. Ah, tetapi entahlah, mungkin saja kantuk mengakibatkan matanya buram atau semacamnya, Kougyoku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa di depan kamarnya tidak ada orang.

Dihelanya napas pelan sebelum menutup pintu dan kembali merebahkan badan di kasur. Waktunya tidur lagi.

.

 ** _01.00 a.m._**

 _Tok! Tok!_

Tidurnya baru saja berhasil lelap, tahu-tahu suara ketukan lain membangunkan Kougyoku. Misuh-misuh, gadis itu terpaksa menghampiri pintu kamarnya lagi. Ia tidak terbiasa berteriak "masuk!" atau semacamnya kepada pengetuk pintu. Bukan apa-apa, dia tidak merasa pantas saja. Dia toh, hanya seorang beruntung yang kebetulan memiliki ayah seorang raja.

Gadis itu membuka pintu.

Lagi, tidak ada siapapun di luar sana.

Kougyoku spontan bergidik. Jangan-jangan ketukan yang ia dengar itu ...

 _Ah, tidak_ , batin Kougyoku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau berpikiran negatif hanya karena dua ketukan yang tidak jelas siapa pelakunya.

Kougyoku menutup pintu dan mengistirahatkan kembali badannya.

.

 _ **02.00 a.m.**_

 _Tok! Tok!_

Sebenarnya, Kougyoku terjaga. Gadis itu tidak bisa tidur karena terlanjur berpikiran negatif mengenai pelaku pengetukan pintu itu. Bagaimana kalau yang mengetuk itu ternyata hantu? Bisa gawat kalau Kougyoku berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di malam hari begini, 'kan?

 _Tok! Tok!_

Sudah gadis itu putuskan, ia tidak akan membuka pintu.

.

 ** _03.00 a.m._**

 _Tok! Tok!_

Tidak ada respons dari sang gadis berambut merah. Pasalnya, akibat tiga ketukan sebelumnya itu, otak Kougyoku mendadak merasa lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Sampai ketukan itu berhenti, Kougyoku tidak juga terjaga.

.

 ** _05.00 a.m._**

 _Tok! Tok!_

Perlahan, kelopak mata Kougyoku membuka. Sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Sudah waktunya sarapan, belum?

 _Tok! Tok!_

Kougyoku mengerang pelan. Diregangkannya tangan serta badan yang terasa kaku dan berat. Apa ini efek kurang tidur? Kougyoku hanya tidur selama satu-dua jam―syukur-syukur kalau sampai tiga―semalam dan ia yakin, tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup menopang tubuh secara optimal pagi ini.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Sebentar!" balas Kougyoku sambil berusaha turun dari ranjangnya. Hilang juga akhirnya kesopanan Kougyoku untuk tidak meneriaki pengetuk pintu di luar sana.

Gadis itu menghela napas sebelum menarik engsel pintu.

Dan, tepat di hadapannya ada Hakuryuu.

"Eh?" Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Kougyoku untuk menemukan kalimat di dalam otaknya. Dia benar-benar kurang tidur. "Hakuryuu ... ada apa?"

Hakuryuu terkesiap pelan, namun dapat ia kendalikan dengan baik. Pegangan tangannya terhadap kotak merah di atas tangan otomatis mengerat. Tidak ingin Hakuryuu merusak ataupun menjatuhkan kotak tersebut. "Oh ..."

Kougyoku mengangkat alis dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ini." Cepat, Hakuryuu menyerahkan kotak merah itu kepada Kougyoku. "Terimalah."

Terpaksa gadis itu menerima, sesuai dengan apa yang Hakuryuu pinta. Kini kotak merah tadi ada di tangan Kougyoku. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, pokoknya terima saja," balas Hakuryuu sambil mengangkat tangannya. Dia melangkahkan satu kaki ke kanan sebelum berkata, "Sampai nanti."

Tahu-tahu lelaki itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Kougyoku.

Harus Kougyoku akui, ia heran dengan perilaku ajaib Hakuryuu pagi ini. Satu, Hakuryuu tidak pernah mengunjungi kamarnya. Dua, Hakuryuu tidak pernah lari dari tanggung jawab seperti tadi―menjawab pertanyaan adalah tanggung jawab. Tiga, Hakuryuu tidak pernah memberinya hadiah dalam bentuk apapun. Dalam bentuk kebahagiaan pun tidak.

Kougyoku menutup pintu. Masih sambil membawa kotak merah tersebut, Kougyoku berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Dibukanya kotak itu perlahan dan ia temukan secarik perkamen di dalamnya.

.

 _Untuk Kougyoku,_

 _Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku mengganggumu tengah malam._

 _Hakuryuu_

.

Oh. Ternyata pelaku pengetukan itu adalah Hakuryuu.

Kougyoku menjalin senyum, menyingkirkan perkamen tersebut, lalu mengambil benda yang ada di dalamnya. Rupanya sebuah kristal ungu berukuran segenggam tangan Kougyoku dengan pendar cahaya merah. Kougyoku tidak bisa lebih takjub lagi daripada itu.

"Terima kasih," bisik Kougyoku entah pada siapa. Pokoknya hari ini dia bahagiaaa sekali. Kantuknya hilang seketika akibat kedatangan kristal itu.

Omong-omong, bagaimana Hakuryuu bisa tahu hari ini ulang tahunnya, ya?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ehehe. Pendek, ya? Maaf :")

Fanfiksi ini sebenarnya dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun seiyuu-nya Kougyoku. Selamat ulang tahun, Hanazawa Kana! Langgeng sama Mas Ono Kensho! /GIMANA

Btw di Jepang udah tanggal 26. Biarin ah :(


End file.
